Christmas Without You
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Only a short one for you reading pleasure. Not all can have happy endings.


**A/N: This was a painful one to write but sometimes they have to come out. Even thought it's only a short on, I hope you will give it a read. Sometimes our**

 **feelings are reflected in our writing. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Christmas Without You**

The fierce wind was blowing the snow in whirlwinds across the interstate as he crept along at a snail's pace trying to see the road in front of him. He had hoped to get out ahead of the storm, but last minute things had to be taken care of before he could leave and head home. He had promised his kids he'd be home for Christmas and was going to do his best to make that happen.

The windshield wipers were losing their battle with the freezing sleet and snow as they fought hard to keep the windshield clear, but it was a losing the battle. He had to heat on high and vents on defrost to try and keep the icy buildup to a minimum. The blowing snow and sleet was making it hard to see anything around him and he focused on the barely visible red tail lights in front of him as a guide. If there was other traffic on the interstate, it was impossible to see as white out conditions made it impossible to see.

He checked the gas gauge and saw he was going to have to stop somewhere ahead to get gas if he could find a place open and started trying to read the road signs for anything that might still be open. It wasn't but a few miles before he spotted a bill board for a 24 truck stop two miles ahead of him and figured that was his best option. He had his flashers on and kept the car moving at a slow steady pace feeling it slide every now and then as the roads iced over.

A semi loomed ahead of him and he eased up on the gas and followed in its wake, letting it clear a path and was happy it was going to the truck stop too. They exited the interstate and he was lucky it wasn't a steep grade and made it to the top without much spinning. He eased the car onto the road and pulled into the truck stop and under the cover to a pump to fill up. The air was frigid, as he got out to fill the car knowing the weight would help some with traction out there on the snow covered interstate. Once it was full, he heading inside to the restroom and grabbed a hot coffee and pastry before braving the elements to continue his journey home. He was beginning to think he wouldn't make it home before Christmas morning at the rate he was going and hope his brother could get to his house with the gifts he had bought and stashed at his place.

The conditions worsened the farther he traveled and he was beginning to wonder if traffic was going to come to a standstill and they would all be stranded out here in the freezing temperatures until help could get to them. He tried to keep his mind off the _'what if's'_ and focused on keeping the car on the road, at least he hoped he was on the road since nothing could be seen of the blacktop now. His headlights could not penetrate the blizzard conditions and he was praying that he would make it at least close enough that he could find another way home if he had to.

It happened so suddenly he was not prepared for the impact that spun the car and sent it sliding across the icy road and into the path of another car that hit him. A chair reaction took place as vehicles and semis struck each other causing a massive pile up on the interstate.

Consciousness came back slowly as he tried to move but found he was pinned in his car and could barely breathe. The air was cold and his body was shivering uncontrollably as he worked on moving his hand to pull his cell from his pocket. He could barely see as he dialed his home waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello." a female voice said.

"Hi honey." he managed to get out as pain shot through his body that was becoming numb from the cold.

"Dean are you okay?" she asked sensing the strain in his voice. "Where are you?"

"Don't think I'm going to make it home after all..." he said as he coughed and blood leaked from his mouth. "Tell the kids I love them..."

"Dean what's happened? Talk to me!" she cried panic beginning to set in not knowing what was happening to him.

"I love you Babe, just remember that..." he whispered as the last of his strength faded and he let the cell drop to the seat beside him. He struggled to breath, but found it too hard and closed his eyes letting his last breath out and slumped over, the seatbelt the only thing keeping him upright.

"Dean! Dean!" a female voice screamed from the cell but he couldn't hear her anymore.

 **spn**

It was hours later before the highway patrol, ambulances and fire department made it to the scene of the pile up. Firemen began to check each vehicle for injuries and relayed their findings to the EMTs. The fireman brushed the snow from the windshield and saw the man inside not moving. He used his pry bar to try and open the door but didn't have any luck. He called for help and another fireman brought the Jaws of Life to pry the door open so they could get to the unconscious man. He removed his glove and pressed his fingers to the man's cold throat but couldn't find a pulse. He looked down at his hand and saw a picture of a woman with two kids clasped tightly and shook his head sadly knowing this was going to devastate this family. He saw the cell by his body and reached for it, tucking it in his jacket so they would be able to contact the family. He accepted a blanket from a fellow firefighter and covered his body before moving on to another wrecked vehicle. It was going to be a long night for those trying to help and for those that were stranded and injured.

 **spn**

The doorbell rang on Christmas morning and she raced for the door hoping to find her husband on the other side. When she threw it open and saw the police officer standing on the porch with his hat in his hand and a sad, compassion look on his face she froze, not able to breath. He started to say something but two young children ran to their mother's side and she sunk to the floor and hugged them tight as she sobbed softly knowing he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas.

 **The End**


End file.
